Because Anime, I Meet You
by Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid
Summary: Tao tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya di sebuah toko kaset khusus Anime langganannya. *sumarry nya ngaco :v
1. Chapter 1

Sumarry : Tao tidak menyangka akan menemukan cinta sejatinya di sebuah toko kaset khusus Anime langganannya. *sumarry nya ngaco :'v

Genre : romance (maybe), school life, and others

Rating : T (aman)

Pair :

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Others

Disclsimer : cast bukan punya saya, saya cuman pinjem.

Warning : Yaoi a.k.a BL, OOC, bahasa amburadul, typos, dll.

Tao Pov

Hai...

Namaku Tao, Huang Zi Tao.

Umurku 16 tahun, aku baru kelas satu SMA. Aku bersekolah di XOXO HIGH SCHOOL. Hobiku bermain game, mengoleksi dan membaca komik, dan menonton Anime, pokoknya semua yang berhubungan dengan Anime.

Oh dan satu lagi, aku adalah seorang OTAKU.

Sudah 5 tahun aku menjadi Otaku. Sudah banyak benda atau barang yang sudah aku kumpulkan. Mulai dari acsesoris anime, dvd (anime), baju, sepatu, komik, dan lain-lain.

Sebagian orang berfikiran jika Anime adalah tontonan(?) untuk anak kecil. Dan jika ada seorang remaja atau orang dewasa yang menyukai Anime, maka mereka akan di olok-olok.

Apa yang salah dengan Anime ?

Banyak hal positif yang bisa kita ambil dari Anime. Contohnya tentang arti persahabatan, pengorbanan, kasih sayang, kerja sama, keluarga, mempunyai semangat juang yang tinggi, pantang menyerah, dan lain sebagainya.

Jika kalian lebih mendalami tentang Anime, maka kalian akan mengerti arti sesungguhnya dari Anime.

.

.

.

.

Because Anime, I Meet You

Tao Pov End

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hahaha saya hadir kembali dengan ff baru :'v

Sebetulnya saya malas untuk melanjutkan The Prince Diaries :3 *dibacok

Tapi bukan'a melanjutkan malah bikin ff baru xD

Ide ff ini muncul ketika saya habis menonton Naruto.

Nah gimana - gimana menurut readers ?

Ini baru prolog sich, makanya pendek wkwk :3

Klo review nya banyak, saya akan melanjutkan.

Tapi klo review nya dikit, saya tidak mau melanjutkan :v *dipentung

Yoshh...

Jangan lupa review nya ya ^-^

Jja ne~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Luhan ge, nanti sore temenin Tao beli dvd baru yah."

Saat ini Tao dan Luhan_Kakak sepupu Tao_ sedang sarapan. Tao dan Luhan hanya tinggal berdua di Korea. Orang tua keduanya berada di china. Luhan tentu saja tidak keberatan, karna dengan begitu dia bisa mengawasi Tao.

"Oh entahlah sayang~~ gege ada kerja kelompok dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jika ditemani Kai atau Sehunnie heum ? Nanti gege yang akan berbicara dengan mereka." Luhan mengusak sayang puncuk kepala Tao.

"Tidak usah ge, nanti Tao pergi sendiri saja." Tao kemudian mulai memakan sarapan yang sudah Luhan siapkan.

"Benar tidak apa-apa"

"Iya ge"

"Baiklah.. sekarang gege tunggu di depan ok. Tao cepat selesaikan sarapannya." Luhan mencubit pipi gembil Tao, dan di balas anggukan oleh Tao.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Tao bergegas memakai sepatunya, dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu.

Luhan dan Tao masing-masing memegang satu kunci, jadi jika keduanya ada yang pulang terlambat baik Luhan, ataupun Tao tidak harus menunggu.

.

.

.

.

"Cha... sudah sampaii. Belajar yang rajin ya, jangan jadi anak yang anak nakal kekeke..."

"Ish... sejak kapan Tao jadi anak nakal ge." Tao melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tidak ketinggalan bibir kucingnya yang di poutkan.

"Arra arra.." Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah laku adik sepupunya tersebut.

"Baiklah.. Tao masuk dulu ya Ge. Gege hati-hati di jalan, annyeongg~~~." Tao kemudian melepaskan safety belt nya dan bergegas keluar dari mobil Luhan.

"Annyeongg~~~ jangan lupa kabari Gege jika ada sesuatu. Arrachi." Tao hanya mengangguk. dan sejurus(?) kemudian Luhan meninggalkan Tao didepan gerbang XOXO High School untuk menuju Seoul University.

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan di koridor sambil mendengarkan Lagu melalui earphone(?) Yang bercorak Rubah berekor sembilan.

Kelas Tao berada di lantai dua, maka dari itu Tao harus melewati tangga untuk menuju kelasnya.

Saat Tao sudah mencapai empat anak tangga dari bawah, Tao merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Lohh Kkamjong... ?" Saat Tao menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelaku dari tindakan tersebut, nampaklah makhluk hitam *plakk* *ralat* nampaklah salah satu sahabatnya.

"Ck ! Kau ini.. aku panggil dari tadi tidak dengar ya ?!" Yang di panggil "kkamjong" hanya mendengus.

"Oh.. hehehe maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu Kai.." Tao mengangkat kedua jarinya dan membentuk pose 'V' atau bahasa gaulnya peace.

"Makanya, kalau mendengarkan music jangan kencang-kencang. Lama-lama telingamu rusak nanti." Kai merebut_melepaskan_earphone Tao lalu memasukannya kedalam Tas namja yang mempunyai julukan 'Panda' tersebut.

"Wakatta senpaiii /aku mengerti senior/ kekeke~~." Tao terkekeh pelan kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ishh... jangan berbicara dengan bahasa itu. Aku tidak mengerti artinya." Kai mendengus melihat Tao yang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Arrasheo... kajja kita masuk kelas." Tao kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas XI-A di ikuti oleh Kai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak berangkat bersama dengan Sehun ?"

"Sehun memintaku untuk berangkat duluan."

"Ohh..."

.

.

.

.

"Heii Kris.. kau hari ini akan ikut kerja kelompok dirumah Kyungsoo kan."

Saat ini Luhan bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Kris, sedang berada di Kantin kampus.

"Entahlah rusa... aku ingin membeli beberapa dvd anime di sebuah toko yang kemarin aku lihat. Sepertinya koleksi dvd anime di sana lengkap."

Wu Yi Fan, atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris memang sangat menyukai Anime.

Dia adalah seorang namja blasteran china-canada. Mempunyai tinggi badan yang hampir menyerupai tiang listrik/?, berambut pirang, berwajah bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng, flat face, hidung mancung, berahang tegas, dan bibir sexy yang menjadi incaran para gadis genit ataupun namja yang berstatus Uke di Seoul University.

Jika Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersama dengan Kris, mereka akan tampak seperti kurcaci dimata orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Kadang Luhan merasa jengkel mempunyai sahabat dengan kadar ketinggian/? Di atas rata-rata seperti Kris.

"Kau seperti adik Luhan hyung saja Kris." Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat sahabatnya yang lebih mementingkan Anime dari pada tugas kuliah.

"Apa maksudmu Kyung ? Sejak kapan Luhan hyung mempunyai adik ?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. "Dan kau Rusa, memangnya kau punya adik. Setauku kau kan anak tunggal." Kris menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan sorot mata yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'tolong jelaskan maksud kalian'. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mendengus, dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak penting Kris." Luhan kemudian menyeruput jus jeruknya nya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Yaakkk... kalian berdua jangan bikin penasaran bisa tidak sih." Kris menatap tajam Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Sedangkan objek yang ditatap hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Baiklah Kris. Begini, aku memang mempunyai adik, tapi bukan adik kandung, melainkan adik sepupu. Dan dia tinggal bersamaku. Di-"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya Rusa..!?" Kris dengan tidak tahu sopan santun langsung memotong ucapan Luhan.

Luhan menatap sengit ke arah Kris, " dengarkan dulu Naga ! Aku belum selesai berbicara, Dan jangan menyela ucapanku."

"Dia sama sepertimu. Penggila Anime. Dia menyebut dirinya sebagai Otaku. Dan kalau tidak salah dia sudah menjadi Otaku selama 5 tahun. Begitu banyak koleksi dia yang berhubungan dengan Anime. Koleksimu masih kalah banyak dengan dia Kris." Luhan menyeringai melihat ekpresi Kris.

Sedangkan Kris ?

Dia hanya menatap Luhan dengan mata terbelalak, shock, tidak percaya.

'Benarkah. Dongsaeng si rusa sudah menjadi otaku selama lima tahun. Aku saja baru dua tahun.'

'Benarkah koleksi all about anime dia lebih banyak dari punyaku.'

'Benarkah'

'Benarkah'

'Benarkahhhhhhh...'

"Woyyyy... !"

Luhan dengan tidak berperipersahabatan/? menggeplak kepala Kris.

"Yakkk... pabbo ! Apa yang kau lakukan Rusa ?! Aishh ini sakit sekali." Kris menatap sengit Luhan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan(?).

"Haaahh~~~~~~" Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Heii apa yang kau fikirkan Naga ?! Kenapa ekpresimu seperti orang idiot." Luhan menatap curiga, sedangkan Kris hanya mendengus.

"Sudahlah Luhan-ge, lebih baik kita pergi saja. Sebentar lagi dosen akan masuk kelas." Kyungsoo melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis ditangan kanannya.

"Ahh baiklah.."

"Ayo Kris"

"Hn"

.

.

SKIP

.

.

seorang namja berambut sehitam langit malam terlihat sedang berjalan dengan riangnya.

Langkahnya seringan bulu, tatapan matanya yang berbinar membuat namja tersebut terlihat semakin cantik.

Senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir kucingnya, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya merasa gemas.

"Ahh... aku tidak sabar untuk membeli dvd baru." Namja dengan warna rambut sehitam langit malam yang ternyata adalah Tao tersenyum lebar.

"Seint seiya, I'm cominggggg..."

Selang beberapa menit, kini Tao sudah berada di depan toko dvd langganannya_Anime Store.

Klining...

"Sugoiiii /keren /..."

Keping mata Tao berbinar lucu melihat koleksi yang ada di toko tersebut.

Kumpulan dvd anime yang tertata rapi di rak/? kayu berwarna coklat (yang kaya di Gramed gtubloh :'v ), acsecoris, miniatur-miniatur chara dari berbagai Anime menghiasi lemari kaca di setiap sudut Anime Store, dan masih banyak lagi.

Walaupun Tao sudah sangat sering datang ke Anime Store, tapi dia tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah bosan melihat semua yang ada di toko tersebut.

"Ini benar-benar surganya Otaku." Tao berdecak kagum, lalu mulai memasuki toko untuk membeli dvd buruannya.

"Koniciwa /selamat siang/ Tao-chan."

Seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu, dan mempunyai bentuk wajah khas orang Jepang menyapa Tao dengan ramah, tidak lupa senyum yang terpatri di bibir mungil gadis tersebut.

"Ahh konichiwa mo /Ahh selamat siang juga/ Yuki-chan.. Ogenki desuka /apa kabar/ ?"

Tao tersenyum dan menghampiri Yuki yang terlihat sedang membawa bungkusan berwarna coklat.

"Hmm... Genki desuka /kabar baik/." Yuki tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah meja kasir.

Yuki sendiri adalah seorang kasir dan adik dari pemilik Anime Store.

Tao kemudian mengekori Yuki dari belakang.

Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Di mana Haru Nii-chan /kakak laki-laki/ ?"

Ternyata Tao sedang mencari Haru.

Haru adalah Kakak dari Yuki.

"Nii-chan sedang berada di atas. Sepertinya sedang mencatat daftar dvd yang sudah sold out."

"Begitu ya.. ya sudah, aku akan mengambil beberapa dvd ya Yuki-chan."

"Hu um"

Beberapa menit setelah Tao meninggalkan Yuki, masuklah seorang namja berambut pirang. Dan berjalan ke arah kasir.

"Selam sore tuan. Ada yang bisa di bantu." Ucap Yuki ramah.

"Ahh ya. Saya ingin membeli beberapa dvd." Namja tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru toko

"Baiklah... silahkan memilih sendiri tuan."

"Hn.. sankyu /terima kasih/."

Namja berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah Kris berjalan ke arah pojok, tempat miniatur chara dari anime Kuroko No Basuke di panjang.

KnB sendiri adalah salah satu Anime favorite Kris, maka dari itu Kris mengambil beberapa miniatur tersebut.

"Tsk ! Di sini benar-benar lengkap. Tidak seperti toko-toko yang pernah ku jumpai."

Kris mulai memilah dvd apa saja yang akan di belinya.

Bingung juga mau beli yang mana.

/Boku-tachiwa samayoinagara/

/Ikite yuku dokomademo/

/Furikaeru michi o tozashi/

/Aruiteku eien ni/

/Tachisukumu koe mo naku/

/Ikite yuku eien ni/

#By Fukai Mori - Do As Infinity (Ost Ending Inuyasha)

Gerakan tangan Kris berhenti ketika dia mendengar suara_nyanyian_yang sangat merdu.

"Bukankah ini sountrack (ending) dari Anime Inuyasha." Kris bermonolog sendiri sambil menikmati lagu yang entah di lantunkan oleh siapa.

"Suaranya merdu sekali. Tidak kalah merdu seperti suaranya Tomoko Van*

Kris kemudian mencari keberadaan dari suara tersebut.

Suara tersebut berasal dari pojok sebelah kanan.

Di sana, Kris melihat seorang namja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, earphone bermotif rubah berekor sembilan terpasang apik dikedua telinga namja tersebut.

Tangannya sibuk memilih dvd yang mungkin akan di belinya. Bibir kucing namja tersebut tak henti - hentinya melantunkan lagu-lagu yang tak asing bagi Kris.

'Cantik' batin Kris sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang jarang sekali di perlihatkan pada orang-orang.

"Hmm... sepertinya sudah cukup." Namja pemilik bibir kucing itu pun berjalan ke arah Kris. Sedangkan Kris langsung bersembunyi begitu menyadari namja itu berjalan ke arahnya.

Ternyata namja tersebut berjalan ke arah kasir.

"Yuki-chan, aku sudah selesai. Jadi semuanya berapa ?"

"Ohh kau sudah selesai Tao-chan. Kau membeli Seint Seiya : The Lost Canvas ?"

"Hu um." Tao meletakan beberapa dvd yang sudah dipilihnya.

Yuki mulai memasukan dvd kepunyaan Tao ke dalam paper bag. "Semuanya jadi 150 ribu Tao-chan." [[ mian, saya gk tau klo pake won :'3 jadi pake rupiah saja ya :v ]] Tao pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya pada Yuki.

"Arigatou /terima kasih/ Yuki-chan." Tao tersenyum cerah/? sambil memasukan dvd nya ke dalam tasnya.

'Senyumnya begitu menawan. Senyum Rias-chan* saja kalah' batin Kris yang terpesona karena melihat senyum Tao.

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Apa ini ? Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat' tanpa sadar Kris menempelkan tangannya di dada.

"Douita /sama-sama/"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne Yuki-chan."

"Haha ok ok.. datang lagi ya."

"Pasti.." Tao melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"Chotto matte /tunggu sebentar/ panda..!"

Tao yang merasa terpanggil/? pun menolehkan kepalanya. Melihat siapa gerangan orang yang memanggilnya.

Dan yang memanggilnya adalah seorang namja berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri didepan meja kasir.

"Ini berapa ?" Kris memberikan dvd yang berjudul "Another" kepada Yuki. Mengetahui si pembeli sepertinya sedang terburu-buru Yuki dengann sigap langsung memasukan dvd tersebut ke dalam paper bag.

"Jadi 50 ribu saja Tuan." Yuki memberikan paper bag nya pada Kris. Dan setelahnya Kris memberikan uangnya pada Yuki. Dan dengan kekuatan para Seint Kris langsung melesat kearah Tao yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Tuan memanggilku ?"

"Ya"

"Memangnya Tuan kenal denganku ?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya sambil menarap Kris bingung.

'Imutnyaaaa...' batin Kris

"Ahh tidak tidak. Kenalkan, namaku Wu Yi Fan. Tapi biasa dipanggil Kris. Dan sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu, jadi panggil gege saja ne. Yoroshikune /salam kenal/ " Kris mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah.. Tao. Huang Zi Tao, Yoroshiku mo /salam kenak juga/ Kris-ge." Tao menjabat tangan Kris dan tersenyum manis.

'Senyummu kalah dengan Tao, Asuna-chan*' batin Kris sambil membayangkan salah satu chara perempuan favorite Kris.

"Maag gege. Ini sudah sore, jadi Tao harus segera pulang." Tao melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 05:30 waktu setempat.

"Bolehkan gege mengantarmu ?" Kebiasaan modus Kris pun kumat/? *dibacok Kris

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu ge ?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kajja." Kris membukakan pintu untuk Tao, setelahnya Tao pun keluar dan di susul oleh Kris.

Sementara Yuki yang melihat interaksi sahabatnya sekaligus pelanggan setianya dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum.

TBC

Note :

- Tomiko Van = Vocalis daru Fukai Mori

- Rias = Salah satu chara cewek di Anime High School

- Asuna = Salah satu chara cewek di Anime SAO

Minnaaaa...!

Kembali bertemu dengan sayaaa.. eng ii engg... :v

Maaf ya klo update nya lama, maklum orang sibuk *slap *canda kok.

Gimana chapter dua nya ? Panjang kan hohoho :'3

Adakah yang menunggu ff ini update ?

Ahh pasti tidak ada ya *pundung.

Ya syudahlah tak apa :3

kristao_hailang (IG)

PrinceAlien86 (Twitter)

Silahkan di follow :3

Mention for follback :*

Riview ya ^^

Jja ne~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
